


Un Beso de tus Labios

by mistletoepotter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur es un desastre bisexual, Canon Era, Clumsy Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), como prefieras, o un desastre gay, todos son bi excepto Gwen y Lancelot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistletoepotter/pseuds/mistletoepotter
Summary: Una colección de one-shots de besos Merthur, todos en un lugar conveniente. Cada uno será un capítulo por separado, con su propio título y resumen. Las etiquetas y los personajes se actualizarán a medida que se agreguen las obras. Las actualizaciones vendrán cada vez que surja la inspiración, y mi horario universitario me permite escribir.Traducción. Obra original "Just a Kiss From Your Lips" de messandahalf en AO3.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	1. Por Algunas Razones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Kiss From Your Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599720) by [messandahalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Merlin descubre a un grupo de hombres buscando a Arthur, esconde la identidad del príncipe de la mejor manera que se le ocurre. Y no, no es usando magia.

Los pulmones de Merlin arden, sus piernas le gritan que se detenga, pero él sigue moviéndose. Había sido tonto de su parte el dejar a su príncipe en la pequeña habitación sobre la taberna para ir a hablar con Kilgharrah. Sabía que sería una posibilidad remota, que el dragón pudiera ayudarlos con el trayecto en el que estaban, pero todavía tenía esperanzas. Al regresar, notó un fuego. Un campamento de hombres fornidos y aspecto peligroso. Hombres aparentemente buscando venganza contra la Familia Real de Camelot. Merlin no sabía cómo se habían enterado de que Arthur estaba en ese pequeño pueblo. De lo único que estaba seguro era que, si lograban encontrarlo, indudablemente intentarían matarlo. Si hubiera podido escabullirse del campamento sin ser detectado, quizás habría podido llegar a Arthur y haberse ido antes de que los hombres pudieran entrar al pueblo. En cambio, se había tropezado magníficamente, atrayendo demasiada atención indeseada, y tuvo que correr.

Sus piernas casi ceden de puro alivio al ver la aldea, pero se obliga a seguir corriendo. Puede oír los sonidos de los hombres y mujeres dentro de la taberna a medida que se acerca, risas, gritos y cantos desafinados. No le presta atención mientras se precipita hacia la puerta, casi tirándola abajo al entrar. Evita por poco volver a caerse, sus pulmones jadeando en busca de aire intentando estabilizarse. Todos los ojos están posados en él de vuelta mientras se apresura a ir a la habitación. Gritos de disgusto y nombres bastante groseros son lanzados a su espalda en retirada mientras se abre camino a través del piso lleno de gente hacia las escaleras en la parte de atrás. Se choca con una pobre alma y recibe un empujón en represalia. Tropieza contra la pared y apenas tarda un segundo en sacudirse mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras. Los gritos de rabia se apagan mientras sube las destartaladas escaleras de dos en dos que gimen amenazadoramente bajo sus pies mientras carga contra ellos.

Tan pronto como sus pies llegan al piso superior, se mueve rápidamente en la dirección de la habitación en la que había dejado a Arthur. Es muy consciente de que su pulso se acelera en su pecho mientras se acerca a la puerta. No tiene muchas opciones disponibles para él. Por muy buen guerrero que sea Arthur, hay demasiados hombres altamente capacitados para que el príncipe los maneje solo. La habitación es demasiado pequeña para que Merlin se arriesgue a usar su magia para defenderlo, y no tiene tiempo para agarrar a Arthur y sus cosas e irse antes de que lleguen los hombres. Su única opción, en realidad, era esconder a Arthur. Disfrazarlo el tiempo suficiente para que los hombres sigan adelante. ¿Pero cómo?

Arthur levanta la cabeza con sorpresa cuando Merlin irrumpe por la puerta.

—¿Dónde has estado exactamente? ¿Y por qué parece que acabas de salir de una sesión de entrenamiento bastante ardua? ¿Qué te pasa?

Merlin ignora las preguntas del príncipe, en su lugar le hace una de las suyas.

—Arthur, ¿confías en mí?

El rostro del príncipe se contrae levemente.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué está pasando, Merlin?

—No tengo tiempo para explicar —Merlin responde apresuradamente, acercándose un paso, consciente de que la puerta de la taberna se abre de nuevo en la planta baja—. ¿Confías en mí? ¿Sí o no?

Por un momento, Arthur no responde. Merlin casi vuelve a preguntar, con más urgencia, cuando el príncipe finalmente dice en voz baja:

—Por supuesto que sí.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Merlin inclina su cuerpo para que esté entre Arthur y la puerta, luego se acerca lo suficiente para acunar la mandíbula del príncipe, manteniéndolo firme mientras se inclina y lo besa profundamente en la boca. Arthur hace un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, sus manos se posan en las muñecas de Merlin, y por un momento, Merlin está preocupado de que Arthur se aleje y le grite, entregándolos a ambos. En cambio, comienza a devolver el beso, y sus dedos se posan sobre el punto de pulso en la muñeca de Merlin.

La cabeza de Merlin nada por un momento, pero rápidamente regresa a sí mismo cuando escucha fuertes pisadas en las escaleras, ascendiendo al segundo piso. Su corazón casi da un vuelco cuando de repente recuerda el anillo con el escudo Pendragon que adorna el dedo de Arthur. Si algo los iba a delatar, sería eso.

Con bastante facilidad, aleja su muñeca del agarre de Arthur, moviendo su mano para correr suavemente sobre la espalda de Arthur. Sus dedos hábiles agarran el frío metal y lo deslizan por el dedo del príncipe sin que se de cuenta. Bajo el disfraz de agarrar las caderas del príncipe con ambas manos para llevarlo con fuerza hacia atrás contra la pared, desliza el anillo en la pequeña bolsa que cuelga del cinturón de Arthur. Justo a tiempo, también, cuando la multitud de pasos llegan al piso superior y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo estrecho, abriendo las puertas con brusquedad a medida que avanzan.

Cuando la espalda de Arthur se conecta con la dura e implacable pared de piedra detrás de él, se separa de la boca de Merlin con un suave y entrecortado jadeo. Los sorprendidos ojos azules se fijan en el rostro de Merlin antes de que sus dedos callosos se enrosquen en el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo atraigan para darle un beso mucho más acalorado que antes. Merlin hace un ruido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que Arthur parece querer esto.

Deja que su atención se dirija a las pisadas que se acercan a la puerta que dejó abierta tan estúpidamente. No es que hubiera supuesto una gran diferencia. Arthur también debe escucharlos, porque se pone tenso en el abrazo de Merlin, y nuevamente Merlin teme que Arthur lo aleje. Aprieta su agarre en las caderas del príncipe. Una advertencia. Una súplica.

—¡Oye, tú! —Una voz ronca gruñe. El corazón de Merlin explota y se acerca a Arthur, tratando de hacer que su abrazo parezca lo más apasionado posible en un intento desesperado de hacer que quienes sean estos hombres se sientan incómodos y quieran irse. Oye a uno de ellos entrar en la habitación y teme que estén a punto de atraparlos, cuando oye un bufido de disgusto detrás de ellos.

—Malditos niños. —La voz ronca se rompe, antes de que los pasos salgan de la habitación. Merlín mantiene su boca firmemente contra la de Arthur hasta que todos los pasos de todos los hombres pasan por la puerta. Cuando se van, se alejan, pero solo lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Solo hay un camino hacia y desde este piso, y los hombres tendrán que pasar nuevamente en su camino de regreso a las escaleras. Arthur lo está mirando de nuevo con ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados, luciendo un poco aturdido. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Merlin se deleitaría con su capacidad para dejar sin palabras al gran príncipe de Camelot.

Se pone tenso al escuchar a los hombres regresar. Presiona su rostro más cerca del de Arthur dejando que sus narices se rocen, pero sus labios permanecen separados. Oye gruñidos de maldiciones que se abren paso en varias voces diferentes mientras todos los hombres pasan. Merlin cierra los ojos con fuerza y reza para que ninguno de ellos decida acercarse a ellos después de todo. No se da cuenta de que ha contenido la respiración hasta que oye a todos los hombres bajar las escaleras de regreso a la taberna de abajo. Arthur se estremece notablemente cuando el aliento de Merlin atraviesa sus labios todavía ligeramente separados. Se queda donde está, apretado contra el príncipe, hasta que oye que los hombres se van.

—Bien —dice Merlin, alejándose mientras ignora firmemente su cuerpo que le ruega volver a besar a Arthur—. Tenemos que irnos.

Arthur parpadea.

—¿Qué?

_«Por todos los Dioses, incluso parece aturdido» _, Merlin piensa mientras se aleja un paso más, volviéndose para inspeccionar la habitación, y qué pertenencias de Arthur habían sido desempacadas. Afortunadamente, no hay mucho allí, así que se mueve a la cama para volver a empaquetar todo en la bolsa de Arthur. Cuando se da la vuelta, con las bolsas de él y del príncipe colgadas del hombro, encuentra a Arthur exactamente donde lo había dejado, apoyado contra la pared, parpadeando como un búho.__

__—Arthur, vamos. Esos hombres están aquí, buscándote. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que vuelvan —Merlin dice, casi un poco desesperado. Honestamente, ¿qué le pasaba? Merlin espera con la respiración contenida mientras Arthur parpadea de nuevo, luego parece darse una pequeña sacudida._ _

__—Bien —dice, finalmente apartándose de la pared. Merlin deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dirige hacia la puerta aún abierta, asomándose para mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo del pasillo para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos todavía esté esperando. Estaban completamente solos, por lo que sale y los conduce con cuidado hacia las escaleras._ _

__—Merlin —Arthur dice detrás de él, sonando alarmantemente más coherente._ _

__—Ahora no, Arthur. Tenemos que irnos primero —Merlin responde. Hay un resoplido molesto e irritado detrás de él, y sabe que está caminando en la línea entre empujar a Arthur demasiado lejos y volverse como su yo normal e insolente._ _

__Baja las escaleras lentamente, los oídos atentos a escuchar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común de la multitud de abajo. Puede sentir a Arthur detrás de él, mucho más cerca de lo normal, si el calor a lo largo de su espalda es algo por lo que guiarse, pero resueltamente se niega a pensar en eso. No se permitirá detenerse en la sensación de los labios de Arthur presionando contra los suyos hasta que estén completamente libres de todos los peligros inmediatos._ _

__Cuando llegan al final de las escaleras, Merlin lanza una mirada inquieta alrededor de la habitación. No ve caras nuevas de cuando irrumpió en el interior antes, pero permanece tenso y en guardia. Quién sabía lo que esta gente hacía para ganarse la vida o en su tiempo libre. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido comprado por esos hombres. Después de todo, se enteraron del paradero de Arthur de alguna manera. Decidiendo guiarlo por el perímetro de la habitación, para evitar a las personas esparcidas sobre las mesas en el centro de la habitación, agarra a Arthur por la muñeca y tira. Arthur resopla detrás de él de nuevo, pero sorprendentemente se deja llevar hacia adelante. Varias miradas duras son enviadas hacia ellos, los clientes aún descontentos con la entrada bastante apresurada de Merlin antes._ _

__Merlin jadea en un soplo de aire fresco mientras salen. No hay nadie alrededor, pero ver a través de la luz que se desvanece rápidamente es difícil y está lejos de ser preciso. Había una tensión casi vibrante debajo de la piel de Merlin, y solo quería salir de esta aldea lo antes posible._ _

__—Tenemos que llegar a los caballos y cabalgar tan lejos de aquí como podamos —le susurra Merlin al príncipe, ahora de pie junto a él._ _

__—Buena idea. Consíguelos y encuéntrame aquí —Arthur responde. Una sacudida de pánico recorre el cuerpo de Merlin ante la idea de que se separen de nuevo._ _

__—¡No! —suelta antes de poder detenerse._ _

__Arthur lo mira con las cejas arqueadas._ _

__—¿No?_ _

__—Deberíamos permanecer juntos. Estaremos más seguros de esa manera —Merlin dice, sin querer revelar lo poco que le gusta la idea de estar separado de su príncipe cuando sabe que el peligro está cerca. Aguanta la respiración mientras Arthur lo mira con una expresión ilegible en su rostro._ _

__—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidar lo inútil que eres para protegerte? Muy bien, Merlin, iremos a juntar los caballos —Arthur responde, pero algo en el tono de su voz le dice a Merlin que Arthur en realidad está de acuerdo con él, simplemente no quiere admitirlo._ _

__Sin otra palabra, Merlin los lleva en dirección a los establos cercanos. Mantiene sus ojos y oídos entrenados para cualquier sonido que pueda alertar de un ataque, pero todo a su alrededor está en silencio. ¿A dónde fueron los hombres? Antes de que pueda dar otro paso, Arthur lo agarra del hombro y lo empuja hacia la esquina y lo pierde de vista, justo cuando dos hombres aparecen fuera de los establos, quejándose de la realeza y los príncipes mimados. Esperan varios segundos después de que las voces se hayan desvanecido antes de volver a agacharse en la calle estrecha y trotar el resto del camino hasta el edificio de madera._ _

__La montura habitual de Merlin se balancea suavemente, y él pasa sus dedos suavemente sobre la nariz de la yegua antes de apresurarse para agarrar su tachuela de la pared. Para su sorpresa, Arthur agarra el suyo, preparando fácilmente su propio semental por sí mismo. Si no estuvieran tan presionados por el tiempo, Merlin se permitiría la oportunidad de detenerse y mirar boquiabierto a Arthur haciendo algo por sí mismo. Tal como están las cosas, se apresura a cerrar las hebillas y colocar las bolsas detrás de la silla de su yegua, mientras Arthur conduce su montura hacia las puertas grandes. Merlin conduce los suyos mientras Arthur los abre lentamente._ _

__Sin nadie a la vista, todavía, conducen a sus caballos hacia la luz que se desvanece, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. No es necesario anunciar su presencia o su partida repentina. Ambos se suben a la silla fácilmente, haciendo contacto visual mientras se instalan en sus monturas. A través de un acuerdo sin palabras, deciden dirigirse hacia el oeste, fuera de la aldea lejos de Camelot y más cerca de la frontera del reino. Arthur naturalmente toma la delantera mientras patea a su caballo hacia adelante, el semental menea la cabeza con desaprobación antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. La yegua de Merlin lo sigue de cerca, feliz de dejar que Arthur lidere. Escuchan algunos gritos mientras galopan por las calles del pueblo, pero no escuchan señales de persecución._ _

__Arthur no disminuye la velocidad hasta que llegan a la línea de árboles, e incluso entonces, sólo reduce la velocidad lo suficiente para que ninguno de los caballos tropiece mientras se mueven a través del denso follaje en la oscuridad que se avecina. Merlin permanece tenso hasta que siente que están lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, aún sin sonidos de persecución, que están fuera de peligro. Su magia deja de pinchar bajo su piel, lista para estallar a sus órdenes. Sus hombros caen de su línea tensa anterior, y toma una respiración profunda, para llenar adecuadamente sus pulmones desde antes de encontrar a los hombres para empezar._ _

__—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —pregunta Arthur, y Merlin se sobresalta por el repentino ruido en el bosque tranquilo que los rodea._ _

__—No estoy haciendo nada —dice, confundido. Arthur le lanza una mirada, diciéndole fácilmente que es un idiota solo por la expresión de su rostro._ _

__—No, quiero decir antes. Te fuiste. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —El príncipe aclara. El corazón de Merlin se acelera de nuevo, la tensión regresa a sus hombros. No podía decirle exactamente a Arthur que estaba consultando al Gran Dragón supuestamente muerto sobre los disturbios mágicos reportados a lo largo de la frontera del reino. No todavía, de todos modos._ _

__—Cuando pasamos antes, había notado algunas hierbas que se le estaban acabando a Gaius. Son notoriamente difíciles de encontrar, así que pensé en volver y tratar de encontrarlas —miente suavemente, haciendo una mueca internamente de lo sucio que se sentía por tener que seguir mintiéndole a su príncipe._ _

__Arthur tararea pensativo._ _

__—¿Y? ¿Las encontraste?_ _

__Merlin gruñe._ _

__—Encontré algo, pero no eran hierbas —él responde. Cuando Arthur levanta una ceja, apenas visto a través de la oscuridad, Merlin elabora—: Encontré el campamento de esos hombres. Le tienen rencor a tu familia y habían oído que estabas allí. Querían matarte. No podía dejarlos._ _

__—Entonces —Arthur comienza lentamente—, en lugar de solo decirme eso antes… —Deja la oración en el aire, y las mejillas de Merlin enrojecen, ya sea por vergüenza o molestia, no está seguro._ _

__—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no tuve mucho tiempo para explicarte nada —gruñe—. Además, si lo hubiera hecho, solo hubieras querido luchar para salir, y eran demasiados. Incluso para ti._ _

__El príncipe simplemente tararea de nuevo, y Merlin daría cualquier cosa por poder leer sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos de besar al hombre vuelven a ocupar el primer plano de su mente, y se da cuenta de que quiere crear más recuerdos de los mismos. La sensación de Arthur tan cerca de él había sido embriagadora, en cierto modo, y deseaba desesperadamente saber si Arthur sentía lo mismo. Él le había devuelto el beso, después de todo. A pesar de las preguntas que arden en su mente, se muerde la lengua, siguiendo obedientemente a su príncipe en silencio._ _

__Cabalgan durante una hora más o menos antes de que Arthur los considere seguros, y se detienen para acampar para pasar la noche. De nuevo, para su gran sorpresa, Arthur cuida de su propio caballo, evitando mirar a Merlin a toda costa. Merlin siente fuertemente el aguijón de ese rechazo en particular, y murmura acerca de ir a buscar leña antes de deslizarse de regreso a la tranquila soledad de los árboles. Cuando regresa con un brazo lleno de leña seca, encuentra a Arthur sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a un árbol, mirando pensativo al frente. Parpadea de nuevo al presente cuando Merlin se acerca y deja caer las ramas al suelo._ _

__Permanecen en silencio, para los nervios de Merlin, mientras coloca las ramas correctamente y las enciende. Se sienta un momento, con ganas de descansar un segundo antes de colocar los sacos de dormir. Sus músculos protestaban por su larga carrera de antes, y solo quería dormir. Está a punto de forzar su cuerpo para continuar armando su campamento, cuando Arthur inhala profundamente, preparándose para hablar._ _

__—¿Hubo alguna otra razón? —pregunta con voz tranquila. Merlin lo mira fijamente, el cuerpo se congela aún cuando las imágenes de tener que confesar su magia aquí y ahora inundan su mente. Cuando Merlín no responde, Arthur lo mira directamente a los ojos y agrega—: Por besarme. ¿Lo hiciste solo para ocultar mi identidad a esos hombres?_ _

__Merlin lo observa, tratando de evitar que su boca se abra, mientras registra la forma casi vulnerable en la que el príncipe había expresado su pregunta. ¿Hubo otra razón? Sí. Así de simple. Merlin había estado luchando contra los sentimientos por el Idiota Real desde poco después de que sucediera todo con Valiant. Cuando Merlin aún no responde, Arthur se sonroja levemente a la luz del fuego y mira hacia otro lado, murmurando algo en voz baja que podría ser, «no importa»._ _

__—¿Querías que hubiera otra razón? —Merlin espeta antes de que realmente pueda pensar en una respuesta adecuada. Los ojos de Arthur vuelven a encontrarse con los suyos. Merlin se enfrenta al escrutinio de frente._ _

__—Si hubiera… _otras razones _—dice Arthur lentamente—, no necesariamente me opondría a ellas.___ _

____Esa no era la respuesta que Merlin esperaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado al hecho de que sus afectos cada vez más frustrantes siempre serían no correspondidos. El hecho de que esta suposición no sea realmente el caso lo hace mirar al príncipe en silencio nuevamente. Cuando Arthur se mueve incómodo, tan sutilmente que nadie más que Merlin se da cuenta, se obliga a hablar._ _ _ _

____—¿Qué harías exactamente si hubiera otras razones? —pregunta Merlin, con el corazón en la garganta. Arthur lo estudia intensamente durante un largo momento antes de asentir para sí mismo, aparentemente tomando una decisión._ _ _ _

____—Te diría que lo hagas de nuevo —responde, con la voz segura, y el rostro aún más. No hay absolutamente ningún indicio de incertidumbre o indecisión en cualquier lugar a su alrededor. Cada palabra es de verdad. Merlin inhala bruscamente, los ojos se posan en los labios de Arthur sin que él lo haga conscientemente. Arthur parece notar, mientras se mueve ligeramente, inclinándose un poco más cerca. Merlin obliga a sus ojos a volver a los de Arthur mientras traga saliva. Los ojos azules, intensos y profundos ya lo están mirando. Prácticamente perforando su alma._ _ _ _

____—Bésame —el príncipe ordena, en voz baja, segura y autoritaria. El cuerpo de Merlin obedece antes de que se dé cuenta por completo de que lo está haciendo, gateando hacia adelante para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas extendidas del príncipe. Arthur exhala pesadamente mientras se inclina contra el tronco del árbol detrás de él, con las manos en la cintura de Merlin acercándolo más._ _ _ _

____—Bésame —dice de nuevo, esta vez tranquilo, de modo que solo el aire a su alrededor se vea perturbado por las palabras. Merlin tiene que tragar saliva de nuevo antes de cumplir con la orden del príncipe._ _ _ _

____Este beso es incluso mejor que el primero. No hay un sentido externo de urgencia en ello, no hay peligros inminentes para ellos. Son solo ellos, y el crepitar del fuego junto a ellos. Los sonidos distantes de la vida del bosque y los caballos masticando contentos el grano. El corazón de Merlin palpita locamente en su pecho mientras se concentra únicamente en la sensación de los labios de Arthur presionados voluntariamente contra los suyos._ _ _ _

____Cuando se separan lentamente, Arthur mira a Merlin en su regazo, sus ojos brillan de una manera que Merlin nunca había visto antes. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, suave y tímido, agudamente consciente del rubor en sus mejillas._ _ _ _

____—Tus otras razones están permitidas —dice Arthur, en un tono tan real como puede reunir. Merlin suelta una risa encantada._ _ _ _

____—Es bueno saberlo, señor —dice, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo lánguidamente._ _ _ _


	2. Una Conversación "Amistosa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que le revelaran la magia de Merlin, Arthur se toma un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Su charla resultante no sale exactamente como él había imaginado.

Había pasado casi una quincena desde la última vez que Arthur había hablado con Merlin, y todavía estaba enojado. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo después de la conversación que habían tenido? Merlin. Su torpe, insolente e idiota sirviente tenía magia. Siempre había tenido magia, aparentemente. El aguijón de que le mintieran durante casi toda una década todavía estaba fresco y crudo. Arthur le había confiado a Merlin incluso las partes más íntimas de sí mismo, pero el otro hombre nunca lo había considerado lo suficientemente digno como para devolverle el favor. En cambio, había mentido continuamente.

_«¡Mi magia es tuya, Arthur! Solo lo uso para ti. ¡Para mantenerte a salvo!» _había dicho Merlin ese día. De hecho, fue una de las últimas cosas que dijo antes de que Arthur lo despidiera. Y se había mantenido alejado, tal como Arthur le había pedido. Necesitaba espacio para pensar, para repasar lo que sabía de magia, lo que le habían dicho toda su vida y lo que realmente creía que era ahora. En casi diez años, Merlin ni una sola vez había intentado hacerle daño. Eso tenía que decir algo. ¿No es así?__

__Le surge una repentina necesidad de salir del castillo, de la ciudad por completo, y se pone de pie. Aunque todavía estaba reacio a hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar a Merlin. Doce días debería ser suficiente y necesitaban hablar. En privado. Donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Pasa la siguiente media hora recorriendo la Casa Real en busca de su sirviente, quien, por primera vez en posiblemente toda su vida, se había tomado en serio las órdenes de Arthur y era frustrantemente imposible de encontrar. Para cuando finalmente lo encontró, caminando hacia el patio con ropas polvorientas, con una bolsa cargada de hierbas al hombro, el Rey se sintió frustrado y molesto de nuevo._ _

__Merlin parecía cauteloso cuando Arthur se acercó, oscuras nubes de tormenta prácticamente visibles sobre su rostro enojado. La persistente insinuación de miedo en los ojos de Merlin hace que Arthur se detenga. Pensando en su acalorada conversación anterior, Arthur se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había dicho nada sobre el destino de Merlin. Las leyes de Camelot aún exigían la ejecución de Merlin por poseer y realizar magia dentro del reino. La expresión actual de Merlin claramente hablaba de este pensamiento en la vanguardia de su mente, y casi hace que Arthur se estremezca. Merlin en realidad no pensaba que Arthur lo ejecutaría, ¿cierto?_ _

__—Merlin —dice, tratando de mantener su voz lo más uniforme posible—. Necesitas empacar nuestras cosas._ _

__—¿Por qué? —pregunta Merlin, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Arthur lanza un suspiro agravado._ _

__—Porque te lo digo yo. —Cuando Merlin no se mueve para obedecer, Arthur resopla de nuevo—. Nos vamos a ir de caza, y necesitamos suministros en caso de que nos quedemos fuera durante la noche._ _

__Merlin lo mira con astucia._ _

__—No recuerdo haber visto un viaje de caza en su Programa Real, Señor —dice. Arthur lo mira._ _

__—Bueno, lo es ahora. Ahora deja de cuestionar las órdenes de _tu rey _y haz lo que te pedí.____

_____ _

____Mientras Merlin frunce el ceño y se aleja, murmurando en voz baja sobre tener que hacer todo por el imbécil mimado, Arthur se frota la cara con cansancio. Casi dos semanas sin apenas verse, dos semanas sin decir nada entre ellos, y se rompe con una discusión. Mira subrepticiamente alrededor del patio lleno de gente, esperando que no hubieran atraído ninguna atención no deseada sobre sí mismos. A pesar de ser el rey, nadie parece haberles prestado atención. Afortunadamente._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Regresa al castillo, asegurándose de evitar todos los caminos que Merlin podría estar usando para recolectar sus suministros. Hace una mueca mientras piensa en la futura molestia de Merlin por haber empacado su equipo de caza, y que luego Arthur no lo use. Sin embargo, realmente no se pudo evitar, ya que Arthur sabía lo suficientemente bien que si simplemente le hubiera pedido a Merlin que se fuera de la ciudad con él para hablar, el hombre sin duda habría tenido preguntas, o habría comenzado a gritar, o incluso se habría negado rotundamente. Ser el rey claramente no le importaba a Merlin cuando se trataba de ser tan terco como una mula._ _ _ _

_____ _

____—¡Ahí estás! —dice Merlin en voz alta mientras irrumpe por las puertas de las Cámaras del Consejo. Arthur se sobresalta y lo mira. Rápidamente transforma sus rasgos en algo más indiferente y distante._ _ _ _

_____ _

____—Aquí estoy. ¿Terminaste de hacer lo que te pedí, entonces? — responde, un tono más duro de lo que pretendía. Después de todo, todavía estaba enojado._ _ _ _

_____ _

____—Sí. —Merlin devuelve el ataque. Arthur levanta una ceja. Merlín resopla por la nariz, ensanchando las fosas nasales con frustración—. Sí, _señor._____

________ _ _ _ _

____—Bueno —Arthur responde con falsa alegría—, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vámonos entonces._ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____Merlin abre la boca para replicar, muy probablemente sobre cómo había sido _él _quien había estado evitando a Merlin y, por lo tanto, retrasando su partida, pero sabiamente cierra la boca y sigue silenciosamente al rey fuera de la habitación. El inquietante e inusual silencio los sigue a lo largo de los pasillos de piedra, hasta las pesadas puertas de madera que los llevan al exterior. Según lo prometido, dos caballos los esperan bajo el sol, uno cargado con todo tipo de suministros, el otro de pie majestuoso y esperando al rey. Se levanta una brisa cálida que agita las melenas de los caballos mientras muerden el metal en la boca. Arthur asiente y desciende la escalera de piedra hacia ellos.___ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______—¿Asumo que todo es como usted deseaba, mi Señor? —dice Merlin desde su lado mientras revisa rápidamente las diversas hebillas que sujetan la tachuela de su montura en su lugar. El rey aprieta los dientes con frustración. Esta no iba a ser una aventura agradable fuera de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lamentablemente fue necesario._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______—Sí, está bien, Merlin —responde, apartando a Merlin a un lado mientras coloca un pie en el estribo y se sube al lomo de su caballo. La yegua siente su agitación y se arrastra en el lugar con inquietud, resoplando su desaprobación. Arthur pasa una mano por su brillante cuello para calmarla, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a Merlin posarse sobre su propia montura, un viejo castrado de confianza en el que el mismo Arthur prácticamente había aprendido a montar. Merlin lo mira a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza. Arthur asiente y empuja a su caballo hacia adelante. Inmediatamente rompe a trotar, dirigiéndose automáticamente a la entrada del patio. El rey oye que Merlin lo sigue y se siente relajado. Al menos, el hombre todavía estaba dispuesto a ir a donde lo llevara._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______El silencio escarpado y helado permanece mientras maniobran por las calles de la Ciudad Baja. La gente de Camelot se aparta respetuosamente de su camino, los más jóvenes se apiñan a lo largo de los bordes de las calles para ver pasar a su rey. Arthur les sonríe cortésmente. Puede que esté enojado con Merlin, y esa ira aún puede estar enconada bajo su piel, pero no iba a desquitarse con su gente. Si los niños quisieran un rey al que pudieran admirar y mirar con asombro, eso es lo que les daría. No importa cómo Merlin siempre decía que su cabeza era demasiado grande para su propia corona._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Arthur da un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se liberan de la ciudad. Había comenzado a sentirse sofocante allí. Toda la gente. Todas las leyes que exigen que Arthur tome una decisión muy específica. Echa un vistazo a Merlin, lo ve mirando las nubes en el cielo, de todas las cosas, con un atisbo de sonrisa jugando en sus labios, y simplemente _lo sabe. _Tan enojado como estaba ahora, no se quedaría así. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que las cosas se pongan un poco más acaloradas entre ellos sigue ahí, ya que Merlin baja la mirada para encontrarse con la de Arthur y su rostro se endurece notablemente. Arthur siente cómo su propia expresión se vuelve pétrea antes de apartar la mirada. Sí, todavía tenían un largo camino por delante, potencialmente en llamas, antes de que pudieran volver a ser como estaban.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Una respiración profunda después de decidir que era hora de emprender ese camino peligroso, Arthur dice:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________—Merlin, creo que es hora de que hablemos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________—Oh, eso es genial —espeta Merlin—, viniendo del hombre que se ha negado a mirar en mi dirección durante casi quince días_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Arthur cuenta lentamente hasta diez en su cabeza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y no podía hacer eso contigo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________—¿De verdad soy una distracción tan grande que honestamente no puedes pensar cuando estoy cerca? —Merlin replica. Arthur tiene que intentar tragarse la lengua antes de responder a esa declaración con algo estúpido y condenatorio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_________«Sí, lo eres. Y no se trata solo de la traición y las mentiras. Es la verdad detrás de lo cerca que estamos. Son los sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes, que salen corriendo a la superficie cada vez que veo tus ojos azules. Es la tentación que siento cada vez que abres la boca y hablas»._________

________ _ _ _ _

_____________En cambio, dice:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Perdóname si no quería un recordatorio más de tu traición cada vez que trataba de pensar qué hacer contigo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________Sus palabras bruscas tienen el efecto deseado, Merlin instantáneamente cierra la boca, arruga su rostro como si hubiera probado algo demasiado amargo o vil. Arthur siente una oleada de pesar por sus duras palabras, pero no vuelve a hablar. Se toma su tiempo, regula su respiración, se concentra en el paisaje que lo rodea, las cosas que puede alcanzar y tocar, los olores que llenan el aire a su alrededor, el sabor del aire del bosque en su lengua._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—No veníamos a cazar, ¿verdad? —dice Merlin, rompiendo el tenso silencio entre ellos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—No —Arthur admite. Merlin asiente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Me trajiste aquí para, ¿qué? ¿Pasar tu sentencia en privado? ¿Querías evitarme la humillación de ser condenado a muerte o al exilio frente a toda la Corte Real? ¿Mis amigos?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclama Arthur, escandalizado—. Por todos los Dioses, Merlin, ¿por qué diablos piensas eso? —agrega con el ceño fruncido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________Merlín levanta las cejas con incredulidad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Oh, no lo sé, Arthur, dímelo tú. Tal vez la innumerable cantidad de ejecuciones que he tenido que presenciar desde que pisé Camelot tenga algo que ver con eso —dice, arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Nadie ha sido ejecutado por hechicería desde que tomé el trono —Arthur argumenta. Merlin suelta una risa sin gracia ante las palabras del Rey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Las leyes todavía están ahí, Arthur. ¿Cómo puedo, cómo se supone que alguna de las personas como yo sepa que nuestra magia no terminará en última instancia con nuestra ejecución? —Merlin responde con enojo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—No es justo asumir lo peor de mí, Merlin. No soy mi padre, y esas leyes no fueron implementadas por mi decreto. No me tomes en cuenta los defectos de mi padre —Arthur responde con los dientes apretados. Ciertamente, esto no iba tan bien como esperaba._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Tal vez no, pero todavía están ahí. ¿Realmente puedes culparme por pensar que no estaba a salvo? —Las palabras entrecortadas de Merlin hicieron que los ojos del Rey volvieran a los suyos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Podrías haber hablado conmigo. No puedo leer tu mente, Merlin, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber que no te sentías seguro a mi alrededor? —chasquea. La boca de Merlin se abre por un momento en estado de shock, y Arthur repasa lo que había dicho y hace una mueca de dolor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________Muy suavemente, Merlin dice:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________—Yo sí _traté _de hablar contigo, Arthur. ¿Sabes lo que eso me consiguió? Nada. Apenas puede soportar la vista de mí. —Su voz aumenta de volumen a medida que continúa—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue decidir finalmente contarte mi secreto más profundo y oscuro? Y todo lo que obtuve a cambio fue que me diste la espalda. Me despediste con odio en tus ojos, asumiendo lo peor de mí, y me reemplazaste sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya ni siquiera puedo llevarte el desayuno y despertarte por la mañana. ¡George está haciendo todo eso!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________—¡Eso no es cierto! —argumenta Arthur—. No te reemplacé. ¡Solo necesitaba espacio para pensar en lo que me habías dicho! ¿Es realmente un crimen tan grande?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________Merlín resopla otra risa sin gracia antes de sacudir la cabeza y apartar la mirada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________—No sé por qué esperaba algo diferente de ti. —escupe con dureza, como si tener alguna fe en su rey fuera la cosa más tonta que jamás haya hecho._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________—Esperaba hasta estar menos enojado contigo antes de tratar de hablar contigo, pero eres tan exasperante. No sé por qué alguna vez pensé que eso podría suceder —Arthur grita. El hombre que viaja a su lado mueve una mirada fría y dura hacia él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________—Si me odias tanto, entonces ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? ¿Por qué no terminar ahora y terminar?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________Las palabras de Merlin empujan a Arthur al límite. Él refrena a su caballo con tanta fuerza que la yegua echa la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de escapar del fuerte tirón de su boca. La rabia burbujea ardientemente en el estómago de Arthur, subiendo por su pecho, mientras desmonta, empujándose lejos del costado de la yegua para aterrizar pesadamente en la tierra junto a ella. Él lanza las riendas sobre su cuello, caminando alrededor de ella para agarrar las riendas de Merlin y tirándolo para detenerlo también. Merlin lo mira mientras Arthur se acerca, los ojos se abren de par en par cuando Arthur se estira para agarrar un puñado de la parte delantera de su túnica. Deja escapar un grito cuando Arthur tira de él, tirando de él de la silla y casi dejándolo en el suelo en un montón. Solo el fuerte agarre del rey sobre su ropa lo mantiene erguido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________—Arthur, ¿qué demonios? —Merlin grita mientras se estabiliza. Arthur no responde, solo usa su agarre en la túnica de Merlin para acercarlo lo suficiente como para reclamar enojado su boca con la suya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin gruñe de sorpresa, levantando sus manos para posarse sobre las costillas de Arthur, como si se moviera para alejarlo. Sin embargo, se detiene por un momento, las manos descansando sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, y luego se acerca más, haciendo coincidir la intensidad de enojo de los labios de Arthur con los suyos mientras desliza sus manos alrededor de la espalda del Rey. Una mano se extiende sobre su espalda baja, mientras que la otra se mueve para tomar un puñado de su túnica entre sus omóplatos. Arthur deja que su otra mano se pose en la cadera de Merlin, los dedos prácticamente magullando la tela de sus pantalones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________La reciprocidad de Merlin de su abrazo estimula a Arthur, y gruñe bajo en su garganta mientras muerde el labio inferior de Merlin, lamiendo su boca mientras Merlin enfrenta su desafío de frente. A partir de ahí, se convierte en una ardiente maraña de lenguas y un choque de dientes mientras ambos luchan por ganar el control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________Tan abruptamente como se sumergió, Arthur se retira, respirando con dificultad y con dificultad. Solo se aparta lo suficiente para ver los ojos de Merlin. No puede decir si están aturdidos, conmocionados o enojados. Quizás una mezcla de los tres. Deja que sus propios ojos se muevan de un lado a otro entre los de Merlin antes de intentar hablar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________—No quiero volver oír esas palabras saliendo de tu boca _jamás _, ¿entiendes? _Nunca _pienses que te odio —escupe venenosamente antes de empujar bruscamente a Merlin lejos de él. El hombre retrocede unos pasos, su agarre en la ropa de Arthur se libera. Arthur lo mira desde esta nueva distancia durante unos segundos antes de darle la espalda al hombre. La furia aún se encrespa en su pecho, agarra las riendas del cuello de su caballo y se aleja enojado a pie, llevando a la yegua detrás de él._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Cuanto más se aleja de Merlin, más se enfría su ira, y más se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Dioses, ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había estado tan enojado, tan herido de que Merlin pudiera pensar tan mal de él, que simplemente había dejado de pensar en absoluto. Su cuerpo se había apoderado por completo y lo había hecho. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Entierra la cabeza entre las manos y resopla suavemente. Qué desastre había hecho realmente con las cosas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—¿Arthur? —Una voz suave y vacilante dice a su lado, unos pasos más lejos de lo que normalmente estaría._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur gruñe en sus manos, negándose a mirar hacia arriba. Un paso muy vacilante acerca a Merlin un poco más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Arthur, lo siento. Sé que no me odias, y sé que nunca me sentenciarías a muerte. No debería haber asumido lo peor de ti, eso no fue justo —dice Merlin, con la voz todavía suave y generosa, no tan dura e inflexiblemente terca como lo había sido antes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues mintiendo? —Arthur pregunta, dejando caer sus manos, pero aún negándose a mirar al hombre a su lado. Merlin inhala profundamente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Al principio, tuve que mentir, porque no te conocía. Luego, no quería que eligieras entre tu padre y yo. Después de eso, fuimos yo y tu reino. No habría sido justo de mi parte ponerte en esa posición._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur frunce el ceño._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Merlin, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Incluso cuando mi padre estaba vivo, podría haberte ayudado. Te habría mantenido a salvo. ¿Cómo pudiste no saber eso?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Una mano suave se posa en su antebrazo, finalmente haciendo que Arthur mire hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Merlin. Incluso su rostro se ha vuelto suave y abierto. Vulnerable de una manera que Arthur no había visto en casi quince días._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Debí habértelo dicho antes. Quería hacerlo. Hubo tantas veces que solo quería soltar las palabras, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lastimarte, de alejarte, de arruinar lo que sea que tenemos entre nosotros. Fue una tontería, y lo siento —Merlin dice con seriedad. Arthur le cree. Todavía está herido, pero la ira se ha ido, el familiar dolor de la traición de alguien cercano a él se ha ido. Salió corriendo de él cuando había apostado duramente su reclamo a los labios de Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur asiente lentamente. Una vez. Dos veces. Abre la boca para decir en voz baja las palabras:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Nunca podría odiarte, Merlin. Nunca a ti._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin le da una pequeña sonrisa torcida._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________—Lo sé. Así como yo nunca podría odiarte, no importa lo arrogante que puedas ser._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Una risa sorprendida sale de los labios de Arthur, y hace que la sonrisa tímida y vacilante de Merlin se convierta en algo brillante y deslumbrante. La luz del sol que capta sus ojos casi parece iluminar sus ojos con motas doradas, y la vista hace que el rey se quede sin aliento. _Hermoso. Él era hermoso. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur se acerca de nuevo, más interrogante esta vez. Donde había tomado lo que quería la última vez, ahora quería pedir permiso. La sonrisa soleada de Merlin vuelve a bajar hasta el más mínimo rizo de sus labios mientras lee las intenciones tácitas de Arthur. Extendiendo la mano, Merlin pasa sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula del Rey, haciendo que Arthur cierre los ojos mientras suspira suavemente. No se inmuta cuando sus labios ligeramente separados rozan los suyos, solo un poco húmedos por una lengua rosada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________________Si bien su primer beso había sido duro y exigente, este es suave y puro. Arthur se deleita con el lento deslizamiento de los labios de Merlin sobre los suyos, el sabor de él persiste mientras se aleja lentamente. Arthur abre los ojos unos segundos después de que Merlin se va, encontrando ojos azules que ya miran hacia atrás._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________________—Hay algo que quiero que veas —dice Arthur—. Nuevas leyes sobre magia que había comenzado a redactar antes de que me dijeras las tuyas. No quiero que nadie de mi gente tenga que vivir con miedo. Especialmente tú._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin suelta una risa acuosa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________________—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? —pregunta, sonriéndole al Rey con tanto amor que hace que el estómago de Arthur dé un vuelco—. Ya eres un rey mucho mejor de lo que tu padre podría haber esperado ser._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________________Las palabras hacen que la sangre de Arthur cante, y él sonríe esperanzado. Merlin se inclina de nuevo, esta vez simplemente dejando que sus frentes descansen juntas. Arthur observa cómo Merlin cierra los ojos y suspira felizmente. Quizás todo esto no había salido terriblemente mal después de todo. Realmente todavía necesitaban hablar, pero al menos sabía que ahora estaban en el camino correcto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _


	3. Un Idiota Insufrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Merlin recibe una llamada del hospital sobre su mejor amigo, teme lo peor. Si su reacción cuando Arthur se despierta incluye un poco menos de reflexión y más instinto, bueno… ¿quién puede culparlo?

Merlin era una persona muy cuidadosa y preocupada por naturaleza. Siempre dice que lo obtiene de su madre, quien lo crió como hijo único. Era el tipo de amigo que quería que le enviaras un mensaje de texto cuando llegaras a casa a salvo, y que te enviaba un mensaje de texto primero si te olvidabas de hacerlo. Era el tipo de amigo que siempre te recordaba no enviar mensajes de texto y conducir cuando ibas a algún lado. En el club con amigos, él era el que siempre verificaba dos veces que nadie bebiera de un vaso que habían dejado desatendido durante un período de tiempo.

Su mejor amigo, por otro lado, no lo era. Arthur Pendragon era impulsivo, resultado de la estricta educación de su padre cuando era niño. Para empezar, poseía y conducía una motocicleta, prácticamente en todas partes. A veces sin casco, especialmente si se llevaba a Merlin a cualquier parte, ya que solo tenía uno y siempre insistía en que Merlin lo tomara. Era el tipo de persona que se lanza a situaciones primero y luego piensa en ellas. Solía pelear en los bares, generalmente con el tipo más grande de la sala. Cruzaría la calle sin mirar primero a ambos lados. Volvía loco a Merlin. Y Merlin estaba locamente enamorado de él.

La mañana de Merlin había comenzado como cualquier otra últimamente. Con su alarma no sonando, resultando en una loca lucha por ducharse, vestirse, tomar un café y llegar a la pequeña librería de su tío a tiempo para el trabajo. Mientras la habitual ceja de desaprobación lo esperaba cuando medio corrió, medio cayó por la puerta, la campanilla de arriba cantaba alegremente su entrada, sabía que a Gaius realmente no le importaba. Siempre había sentido debilidad por su sobrino y Merlin lo sabía. Obviamente, no se aprovechaba, pero ciertamente le resultaba útil de vez en cuando. Momentos como este.

—Buenos días, Merlin —Gaius dice desde el mostrador, con la mirada bajando hacia el papeleo temporalmente extendido por la superficie—. ¿Debo invertir en un nuevo despertador para las fiestas de este año?

Merlin se ríe afablemente.

—Buenos días, Gaius. Puedes culpar a Arthur porque mi alarma nunca sonó. Él fue el que se enojó con eso por sonar demasiado temprano el otro día, y dejarlo claro al otro lado de la habitación. No sé por qué el idiota no podría haberlo apagado como un ser humano normal —explica. Está demasiado ocupado quitándose el abrigo para notar la mirada interesada en los ojos de Gaius cuando el hombre levanta la vista para estudiarlo.

—¿Arthur pasó la noche? —pregunta inocentemente. Merlin hace una mueca.

—Sí, hace unos días. Él, eh, había ido a otra de sus fiestas con sus compañeros de fútbol. Tuve que llevar su trasero borracho de regreso a mi piso, porque no confiaba en que no se ahogara con su propio vómito en medio de la noche. El tipo realmente necesita calmarse —dice Merlin, un tinte de preocupación entrelazando su tono.

Gaius tararea, sabiendo exactamente lo que _sí _calmaría el comportamiento de Arthur, pero sin querer decir nada. Era muy consciente de los sentimientos de su sobrino por su mejor amigo, incluso si Merlin no sabía que él lo sabía. También sabía que era un tema delicado para el joven, si sus peroratas de amigos entrometidos eran algo por lo que pasar.__

__—Es joven, Merlin —dice Gaius. Cuando Merlin abre la boca para argumentar que él también es joven, y que no bebe hasta el olvido cada dos noches _(una exageración un poco salvaje, y Merlin lo sabe), _Gaius continúa—: Y está experimentando la verdadera libertad por primera vez en su vida. Conozco a su padre, y sé qué correa tan apretada mantuvo con ese chico. Pronto lo sacará de su sistema.___ _

____—Espero que sí —Merlin murmura, tirando de un hilo suelto en el puño de su camisa de manga larga—. Me va a dar una úlcera a este ritmo, la forma en que me estresa._ _ _ _

____Gaius no se molesta en señalar que la mayoría de los amigos, que son solo amigos, no se preocupan tanto por sus compañeros. En cambio, simplemente asiente, junta su papeleo en una pila ordenada, y luego desaparece en la oficina de atrás y le dice a Merlin que lo busque si surge algo. Merlin lo ve irse, luego se pone a enderezar un poco las estanterías de libros antes de encender el letrero de abierto sobre la puerta a las nueve en punto._ _ _ _

____Sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo, frunce el ceño ante la pantalla vacía. Arthur usualmente ya le habría enviado mensajes de texto. Sabía que no estaba en alguna parte, recuperándose de una larga noche de alcohol y fiesta, porque anoche habían hecho una videollamada y vieron una película juntos desde sus pisos separados. Arthur había pedido una pizza, mientras que Merlin había pedido comida china para llevar, y Arthur se había desmayado en su sofá incluso antes de que terminara la película. Estaba en casa anoche y, por lo tanto, debería haber tenido tiempo de enviarle un mensaje de texto antes de ir al trabajo esta mañana. Merlin se muerde el labio, la preocupación le llena el pecho y debate enviándole un mensaje de texto primero _(por lo que Arthur sin duda se burlará de él más tarde, hacía ese tipo de cosas cada vez que Merlin se preocupaba abiertamente por él), _pero antes de que pueda pasar el pulgar sobre la pantalla, entra un cliente. Merlin se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y sonríe cortésmente.___ _ _ _

______—Hola, bienvenido a Albion Books. ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo específico? —pide. La joven le sonríe, las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío del aire exterior. Ella amablemente niega con la cabeza, le informa que sólo está hojeando, y luego se aleja para pasear por los estantes que albergan una variedad sorprendentemente grande de libros y géneros. Merlin se permite pensar brevemente en Arthur una vez más antes de dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre el rubio. Arthur estaba bien. Siempre lo estaba. Esta vez no era diferente, y no había evidencia que apoyara a Merlin trabajando por ello. Arthur acababa de llegar tarde esta mañana._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo de Merlin, y todavía no ha tenido noticias de Arthur, se deja sentir preocupado. Merlin puede contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que Arthur no se ha puesto en contacto con él de ninguna manera, y todas involucran que él estaba asquerosamente enfermo, y una ocasión memorable cuando se rompió el pie al caer las escaleras y las enfermeras del hospital se llevaron su teléfono de distancia porque estaba alterando su equipo._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Estoy seguro de que está bien, Merlin —Gaius dice de manera tranquilizadora mientras deja una taza de té frente al joven. Merlin solo frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué crees exactamente que le ha pasado?_ _ _ _ _ _

______—No lo sé —Merlin finalmente responde—. No es exactamente la persona más cuidadosa del mundo, ¿verdad? Atrae problemas, y cuando no lo hace, va a buscarlos. —Merlin levanta un rostro afligido hacia su tío—. ¿Y si algo serio le ha pasado esta vez, Gaius?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Antes de que Gaius pueda decir algo para aliviar sus temores, el teléfono de Merlin comienza a sonar desde donde lo había dejado en la mesa antes. A Merlin se le enfría la sangre cuando reconoce el número del hospital local. Permanece congelado por el miedo y el pavor durante tanto tiempo que la llamada casi suena hasta el correo de voz antes de que finalmente se abalanza sobre ella, casi tirando el dispositivo al suelo duro._ _ _ _ _ _

______—¿Hola? —Merlin responde la llamada sin aliento._ _ _ _ _ _

_______—Hola. ¿Este es Merlin Emrys? _—pregunta una voz agradable al otro lado de la línea.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Uhm, sí. Sí, ese soy yo. —Merlin tropieza con las palabras._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________—Sr. Emrys, lo llamo porque es el contacto de emergencia registrado para el Sr. Arthur Pendragon. ¿Conoce a este hombre? _—pregunta la mujer. Merlin casi vomita.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Sí, es mi mejor amigo. ¿Está bien? —pregunta Merlín._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________—El Sr. Pendragon estuvo involucrado en una colisión de tráfico esta mañana, y fue traído para… _—Merlin se distrae mientras la mujer sigue hablando. Arthur está herido. Ya era bastante malo que estuvieran llamando a Merlin por él. Podría estar muerto o muriendo en una cama de hospital, podría haber estado toda la mañana mientras Merlin se decía a sí mismo que el hombre estaba bien.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________—¿Sr. Emrys? _—La voz de la mujer atraviesa sus pensamientos en espiral.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Uhm, estaré ahí —dice Merlin, sin tener idea de lo que la dama estaba diciendo en realidad, o si le había preguntado algo específico. Él cuelga antes de que ella pueda decir algo más, el corazón se le acelera en el pecho y las manos le tiemblan violentamente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—¿Merlin? —Gaius dice en voz baja, claramente preocupado, y Merlin se pregunta vagamente cuántas veces su tío lo ha llamado por su nombre antes de siquiera escucharlo. Cuando levanta la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, el hombre levanta las cejas en cuestión._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Uhm, es Arthur. Está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente esta mañana. Tengo que irme. —La voz de Merlin suena extraña a sus oídos, sin emociones y sin tono. Está en shock. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente, lo sabe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Yo te llevaré —ofrece Gaius, levantándose ya para buscar su chaqueta y las llaves de su oficina. Merlin asiente ociosamente, ya buscando su abrigo para ponérselo. Sigue a Gaius por la puerta trasera de su coche aturdido. Todo fue una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. En cualquier momento, Arthur le enviaría un mensaje de texto quejándose de su jefe. Solo que no lo hace, y Gaius está arrancando el auto y saliendo de su lugar de estacionamiento detrás de la tienda, y girando para llevar a Merlin al hospital. Donde está Arthur. Después de estar involucrado en un accidente esa mañana. Oh, Dios, ¿y si realmente no estaba bien? ¿Por qué no había prestado atención a lo que esa mujer le había estado diciendo por teléfono?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Su estómago se encrespa de nuevo y piensa que, después de todo, podría estar enfermo. Respira profundamente por la nariz, se lleva el puño a la boca y parpadea para contener las lágrimas mientras mira sin ver por la ventana. Salta violentamente cuando una mano repentina aterriza en su hombro. Sacude la cabeza para mirar a Gaius en el asiento del conductor, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que han dejado de moverse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Gaius pregunta suavemente. Merlin asiente en silencio, desesperado por el apoyo en este momento. Si algo terriblemente serio le había sucedido a Arthur, realmente no sabía qué haría._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Merlin no se mueve para salir del coche hasta que Gaius lo hace, y sigue a su tío. Continúa siguiendo todo el camino hasta la entrada principal del hospital. Cuando el olor del desinfectante asalta su nariz, siente la clara necesidad de vomitar de nuevo. Cuando se acercan al escritorio, Gaius da un paso atrás y Merlin sabe que él tiene que hablar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Hola —dice mientras una sonriente dama morena lo mira—. Mi nombre es Merlin. ¿Recibí una llamada sobre mi amigo?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________El reconocimiento brilla en los ojos de la mujer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Ah, Merlin. Sí, hablamos por teléfono. Toma asiento, y yo iré a buscar al médico tratante de Arthur por ti._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Merlin asiente aturdido y se mueve como un robot para sentarse en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico. Solo hay otras dos personas en la sala de espera con él, una pareja que claramente está esperando un bebé. A diferencia de él, estos dos no se ven tensos ni asustados en absoluto. Si tan solo todos pudieran tener tanta suerte. Gaius se sienta a su lado, con una presencia constante y tranquila a su lado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Sr. Emrys. —Una voz masculina saca a Merlin de sus pensamientos de nuevo. Se pone de pie de un salto para estrechar la mano extendida del doctor—. Soy el doctor Bayard, he estado cuidando de su amigo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Merlin traga._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—¿Cómo está él?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________El doctor Bayard se ríe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Estoy seguro de que ha tenido días mucho mejores que el que ha tenido hasta ahora. Ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral bastante importante, tiene tres costillas rotas y dos roturas en la tibia y el peroné derechos, que forman la estructura ósea de la parte inferior de la pierna._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Entonces —dice Merlin lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces—, ¿eso significa que está bien? ¿O que va a estar bien?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—El Sr. Pendragon se recuperará por completo, sí. Tomará tiempo, pero usted parece ser del tipo que lo mantendrá bajo control mientras descansa y se cura —Bayard responde con un ligero brillo en los ojos. Merlin se maldice a sí mismo cuando siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—No sé sobre eso, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. —Se muerde el labio inferior con incertidumbre—. ¿Puedo... puedo ir a verlo?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bayard le sonríe amablemente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Por supuesto. Todavía está descansando después de su cirugía, tuvimos que colocar y sujetar los huesos de su pierna antes de enyesarlos, pero debería despertar pronto. Puede esperarlo en su habitación. Haré que una de las enfermeras te lleve mientras repaso algunos de los detalles más finos con… —deja la oración en el aire mientras mira a Gaius._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Soy Gaius, el tío de Merlin —dice Gaius. El doctor asiente, luego hace un gesto a una joven que acaba de aparecer en la recepción._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—¿Sí, señor? —pregunta mientras se acerca._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Sefa, ¿podrías llevar a Merlín a la habitación del Sr. Pendragon, por favor? —pregunta Bayard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Por supuesto —Sefa responde—. Justo por aquí —agrega, sonriendo alegremente a Merlin. Merlin sonríe débilmente a cambio mientras cambia su enfoque hacia ella y la sigue a uno de los pasillos. El olor a desinfectante es aún más fuerte aquí, y Merlin hace una mueca. Luces fluorescentes blancas brillan desde el techo alto, y Merlin puede sentir un dolor de cabeza gestando detrás de sus ojos por todo lo que ha pasado hoy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Es este —Sefa dice, señalando la puerta cerrada a su derecha—. Debo decir que es un hombre afortunado porque su novio dejó todo para venir a verlo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Oh, no estamos… —comienza Merlin, pero la enfermera ya se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para atender a sus otros pacientes. Merlin la mira con impotencia por un momento antes de cuadrar los hombros y volverse hacia la puerta cerrada. Nunca antes el gris pizarra le había parecido tan imponente. Con una respiración profunda, estira la mano para agarrar la manija y cierra los ojos mientras abre lentamente la puerta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Cuando abre los ojos, no está completamente preparado para lo que ve. La pierna derecha de Arthur desde la rodilla para abajo está atada con yeso duro, por encima de las mantas que cubren su otra pierna y el resto de su cuerpo. Merlin puede imaginarse la multitud de vendajes envueltos alrededor de su caja torácica en este momento. Su piel es pálida, mucho más de lo que Merlin jamás la había visto. Su cabello dorado, generalmente reluciente, incluso parece opaco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Dios, Arthur. Mírate. —Merlin respira mientras entra de lleno en la habitación. Cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él, sin querer molestar a su amigo, se mueve para sentarse en la igualmente incómoda silla junto a la cama. A medida que se acomoda, sus dedos pican por estirar y tocar una mano pálida, o cepillar el cabello de la frente del hombre. Mantiene sus manos para sí mismo, incluso cuando su corazón tartamudea mientras mira las diversas máquinas conectadas a su amigo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________«Podría haber sido peor». _Piensa para sí mismo. _«Podría haberlo perdido. Dios, podría haber perdido al hombre del que estoy enamorado». ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se sienta allí, esperando a que Arthur se despierte, pero el estrés del día, toda la adrenalina que había sido bombeada a través de su cuerpo, finalmente lo alcanza y se siente agotado. Lucha contra ellos, pero se le caen los párpados, incluso sentado en la silla de plástico duro. Decidiendo descansar sus ojos por un momento, deja que su barbilla descanse contra su pecho. Sí, solo cerrará los ojos, manteniendo los oídos fijos en su compañero en la habitación para escuchar cuando se despierte._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sus ojos se abren de repente por el sonido de una risa débil y una voz ronca que dice:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________—Merlin, te ves como el infierno._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin mira a Arthur, despierto, vivo y casi entero. Sus ojos azules generalmente brillantes ahora son más grises, haciendo juego con su otra apariencia pálida. Pero es él, y está bien, y Merlin está tan aliviado que pudo llorar. De hecho, sus ojos están un poco nublados en los bordes cuando se inclina más cerca y besa con cuidado a Arthur en los labios._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensar demasiado en algo, se aleja y grita:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________—¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Me asustaste hasta la muerte, Arthur! ¡Sabes cuánto odio esa maldita motocicleta! ¡Nunca _pienses _en asustarme así de nuevo!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Arthur lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía tambaleándose por el repentino beso de su mejor amigo. Merlin le devuelve la mirada, preguntándose si tal vez sea el medicamento para el dolor que sin duda corre por las venas de Arthur lo que hace que el hombre se vea vagamente como si alguien lo golpeara en la cabeza. Merlin parpadea mientras se da cuenta lentamente de lo que había hecho, luego rápidamente se pone rojo brillante._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Si consigo más de esos, podría tener que convertir esto en un hábito —Arthur finalmente dice, un poco más de su brillo travieso normal en sus ojos. Merlin le señala con un dedo de advertencia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—No te atrevas. Una llamada más del hospital como la que recibí antes, y marcharé hasta aquí y acabaré contigo —dice, la voz aún temblando levemente de puro alivio. Arthur estaba vivo. Él estaba bien. Estaba despierto, hablando y bien. Cansado, sí. Con dolor, sin duda. Pero estaba bien. Cuando ese conocimiento llega completamente a casa, se desploma de nuevo en la silla, sin darse cuenta de cuándo se había puesto de pie, y entierra la cabeza entre las manos. Es consciente de que todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras inhala lentamente por la nariz y exhala por la boca. Oye el pitido constante de la máquina a su lado, contando cada latido fuerte del corazón de Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Oye. —La suave voz de Arthur hizo que Merlin volviera a mirarlo—. Voy a estar bien, Merlin. No hay nada de qué preocuparse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—¿Nada de qué preocuparse? —Merlin responde débilmente—. Arthur, recibí una llamada telefónica del hospital, diciendo que habías estado involucrado en un accidente, y pensé que me estaban llamando para decirme que te estabas muriendo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Arthur se estremece levemente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—No, lo siento. Nunca quise asustarte. Haré todo lo posible para quedarme en una pieza de ahora en adelante._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Merlin de nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Más te vale, idiota. Te amo demasiado para perderte para siempre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Una fuerte inhalación hace que Merlin se congele. ¿Lo acababa de admitir en voz alta a su mejor amigo? Lo había hecho, ¿no? Ahora sería un buen momento para que la enfermera regresara a ver cómo está Arthur. Ella no lo hace, dejando que Merlin levante de mala gana los ojos aterrorizados para encontrarse con los de su mejor amigo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—¿Lo dices en serio? —Arthur pregunta vacilante. ¿Ojalá? Merlin asiente lentamente, el corazón le late con fuerza en la garganta y bloquea cualquier palabra que pudiera haber estado allí. Arthur lo mira en silencio por un momento antes de estallar en una sonrisa impresionante. Merlin casi puede imaginar la expresión agregando más color a su tez pálida._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Yo también, sabes —Arthur dice—. Te amo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sus palabras tardan un momento en registrarse por completo en su cerebro, pero cuando lo hacen, Merlin lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando cualquier indicio de broma o falta de sinceridad en el rostro de Arthur. No hay nada más que un afecto genuino y cariñoso mirando hacia atrás. Hace que su corazón palpite locamente mientras su estómago da un vuelco nerviosamente. ¿A dónde fueron desde aquí? Arthur parece leer la expresión del rostro de Merlin y le tiende una mano débil. Merlin resopla una risa acuosa y se inclina más cerca, besándolo suavemente de nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Merlin se aleja y dice:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —Arthur replica._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Merlin se ríe suavemente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Ambos somos idiotas, entonces. —Las palabras hicieron que Arthur se riera y luego se estremeciera un poco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________—Vuelve y bésame de nuevo. Estoy en recuperación, y creo que tus labios podrían ser la receta que necesito —Arthur dice. Merlin suelta una carcajada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____—Vas a ser insoportable, ¿no? —pregunta Merlin, ya moviéndose para hacer lo que Arthur le había pedido._____

_____ _

—No me querrías de otra manera —Arthur responde, Merlin lo suficientemente cerca ahora que sus labios rozan las palabras. Merlin lo besa apropiadamente de nuevo en respuesta, porque tenía razón. Realmente no querría a Arthur de otra manera que no fuera quien siempre fue. Insufrible. 

_____ _


End file.
